


The Links' Guide to Dealing With Scumbags

by NaturalDisaster_Goddess



Series: Dog Fight [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Arson, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, Some Fluff, illegal dog fighting, improper handling of prisoners, lots of dogs, no one really cares about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalDisaster_Goddess/pseuds/NaturalDisaster_Goddess





	The Links' Guide to Dealing With Scumbags

“Twilight!”

“Twilight!”

This wasn’t good. Getting seperated was never good, but especially when the threat of walking through a rift was always only one step away.

“Twilight!”

They’ve been searching all morning; not to be deterred by anything. But when a dog’s pained yelp rings through the forest none of them even stop to think before running towards the sound. The sight that greets them lights a fire of rage in their hearts.

Twilight lays on the ground: bloody, muzzled, and chained to a wall. Across from him is a snarling mutt with its tail held between it legs as it darts forward to deliver a killing blow.

Wild is already moving in a blur of speed; loosing an arrow and pinning the dog to the ground by its chain. With no pause Wild vaults himself over the wall.

Time slows around him and he pulls three arrows from his quiver. He lines up his shots faster than most people can breathe, and he has to fight to keep the arrows aimed at people’s legs. He hits the ground and time returns to its normal pace. The others flood around him swords drawn and lightning in their eyes.

Time darts between the people and skids to a stop beside Twilight. His heart is pounding in his chest as he carefully maneuvers the crude muzzle off of Twilight’s face, and he wants nothing more than to find whoever put that device on his protege and stab them… repeatedly. 

But that can wait.

He pushes his fingers gently through Twilight’s fur, “You OK Pup?”

Twilight twists towards the nearby building whining softly and pleading for him to understand.

It doesn’t take much; Time calls to the others to free the other dogs, but for at least one of them to keep watch over the people they’ve captured. Legend walks over with gritted teeth and bolt cutters, and cuts cleanly through the metal collar around Twilight’s neck before following several of the others leaving Warriors to stand guard and Time to begin fashioning a rough sling to carry Twilight.

Ten minutes pass and several of the others leave the building explaining simply that Wild and Sky were inside trying to calm the other dogs. This leaves them with the issue of what to do with the twenty-some-odd people they’d captured. An issue which is quickly resolved when Hyrule catches sight of the slightly dilapidated stable nearby.

Several feet of rope and six horses later six of them were on their way down the road to the nearest town with the group of criminals roped to the horses behind them. Several of them wind up being dragged across the ground with arrows in their legs unable to walk… and none of the Links can really bring themselves to care.

They barely take the time to explain when they reach the town, and they stay only long enough to be assured that the princess herself chooses to handle these sorts of cases personally. They don’t even bother to learn the name of the town before they are riding back towards the arena as fast as they can go efficiently.

By the time they return Sky has wrapped Twilight’s bleeding leg and broken ribs in gauze, and Wild has the remaining dogs outside struggling to divide his attention equally among them while still maintaining his view of Twilight.

None of them are interested in staying here despite the rapidly setting sun, and the location only seems to be making the dogs more nervous. Knowing this Sky and Warriors, being the closest in height, grab a hold of the cloth beneath Twilight to carry him as far as the group deems it necessary to be from this glorified hellscape. The other six lead the dogs along with no small amount of difficulty.

No one worries when Wild hangs back behind the group as they leave, and if he looses several fire arrows into the side of the building once the rest are safely away then none comment. Even as the flames grow higher and the thundering echoes of splintering, collapsing wood follow them into the forest.


End file.
